A Sergeants Voice
by SilverCivet
Summary: The Sergeant gets one heck of a cold. Felix is there to help her and wont take no for an answer, if she could say no that is.


WIR and characters belongs to Disney, not me in anyway. Only story belongs to me

Today was a day Calhoun wouldn't soon forget. Not because it was a good day, no. That she wouldn't mind at all. She could use a good day, or anything compared to this. Not only had she had a bad day of incompetent players but now her throat was killing her. IT would have been nice to just have that, she could go home, and rest and no one would be the wiser that she had gotten sick. But the way her voice was starting to crack and vanish was downright embarrassing.

Real threatening to yell out orders to your men and have your voice squeak and crack like kid going through puberty. She thanked the mod that her men respected her enough to still follow her orders and not say anything about it to her face that is. But she figured she'd be at the butt end of some jokes now that it was after hours.

Scowling slightly she stopped off at her tent to change into her civilian clothes as quickly as possible before hoping on the bullet train that would take her to Game Central Station. Most of the men that had free time today headed off to Tappers or other games as soon as the train came to a stop, but as Kohut, her unspoken second in command turned to leave she nodded to him. Wordlessly he knew what she had meant by that look. That he was in charge while she was gone. Though she didn't make it away fast enough before he made a good hearted jab at her condition.

"Ya'no Sarge, Maybe if you didn't yell at the men so much you'd still have your voice." He chuckled at his own joke, making sure to stay well out of her striking distance.

If anyone else, save for a very select few make a crack like that about her, they'd be the one unable to talk but for a whole new set of reasons. She sent him a glare that would terrify a lesser man before waving him off dismissively and walking out into the station.

Pausing just long enough to glance around, she noticed a certain pint sized handyman was nowhere to be found. This was slightly odd for her husband, but not impossible. He was probably just busy repairing the damage from a busy day. Running a hand through her short blonde hair she sighed, which quickly made her regret that action before she headed towards the portal that lead to her husband's game.

She thanked the mod that they all had the next 3 days off, it certainly would be interesting trying to do her job without a voice, the players were sure to notice something was up. Still not having seen Felix as she reached the small tram that led to the game Fix it Felix, Jr she carefully took a seat. There wasn't a lot she fit in with his world, seeing as most of the characters barely reached her waist height save for Ralph, So she had to scrunch her legs up to her chest as it shuddered down the track. Why did she forget her huvorboard? She always road that instead of this outdated cart that she had to squeeze in like a sardine, but her head was a little fuzzy and hadn't even thought of it.

It was a short trip down the power tunnel to the main part of the game, the dark tunnel giving way to that of a pleasant summer night. It was a much loved change from the acrid smoke and death filled landscape of her own game. Stepping out of the cart she made her way along the path leading from the platform, rubbing her neck idly as she glanced up at the large apartments to her right. She didn't see him up there either but shrugged it off as she headed to the main street of houses built off screen. A little bit away from them would be the house she was looking for. Luck seemed to be on her side for once, usually luck was more her husband's thing, as she made it to the house without seeing anyone. She didn't feel much like chatting or being nice at the moment.

Like most of the buildings, this one was made mostly of brick but this one had a taller frame to it, having been built to accommodate a much larger character then the normal residents. Reaching the door she opened it, not many people locked their doors in this game, a fact she was still getting used to herself. As she closed it behind her she leaned back against the door and closed her eyes for a moment.

She didn't want to risk her voice calling out to him to see if he was indeed home, so she pushed herself away from the door before setting off in search of him. Finding him no where downstairs she headed up the small winding stairwell in the back of the house to their bedroom. He wasn't there either. Getting slightly frustrated she gave up and lay down on the plush bed. She didn't have the energy to look for him all night, he'd find her if he needed her for something.

Reaching up she scrubbed the heel of her hands against her eyes. Much as she didn't want to admit it, this was awful. She knew from the feel that her face was flushed, her head was pounding from a long day of gaming and it felt like someone had shoved a branding iron down her throat. The Sergeant wanted nothing more at this time then to just fall asleep and hope that by the time she woke up, she'd be over it.

Being sick was something she never had much tolerance for. Before she had met Felix she barely even allowed herself any down time, let alone time to lie around and be sick. She hated sitting around and doing nothing. Not even bothering to tuck herself properly into bed she laid on top of the blankets as she tried to drift off to sleep in the hopes of not only sleeping off whatever this was, but also that her sleep would not be interrupted by any unpleasant memories.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep, she heard the front door open and shut. Normally she'd go immediately to investigate, but right now she didn't have the energy. To her relief it wasn't long after the door shut that she heard Felix's voice calling out to her from downstairs. Her body instantly relaxed the tension she didn't know she was holding.

Hearing his signature noise as he hopped up the stairs, a thought occurred to her causing her to groan slightly, an action she immediately regretted. Felix could be such a worrier. He was probably going to fawn all over her for something as simple as a cold.

"Tammy?" He called as he entered their bedroom to find her lying on their bed. It wasn't an uncommon sight; he knew her game was rough on her especially on days the players didn't do well. When he got closer to her though, he could immediately tell this wasn't just a case of normal wear and tear from her game. A deep frown crossed his features as mild panic set in. "Tammy? What's wrong?"

Through her closed lids she rolled her eyes before cracking them open to look at him. Standing beside the bed, he was nearly at her eye level. Not wanting to talk, for that would give away her issue with her throat and the pain it would cause, she shook her head. This only caused him to worry more.

"What is it? Are you hurt? Why won't you say anything?" His wife wasn't an overly talkative person by nature, but she was usually happier to see him then this, though she didn't look particularly displeased with his presence. He couldn't help but think of a few worst case scenarios as to why she would be in bed and as flushed as she was. Did she get injured on the job and the normal game reset didn't fix it? Was she sick?

She would be a fool if she believed she could wave off his concern and he'd stop worrying about her. He was her husband and she knew he worried about her. Reaching up she pulled the bill of his hat over his eyes as she spoke. "I'm fine." Much to her annoyance, her voice cracked halfway through that short sentence.

Losing his line of sight because of his cap, he reached up to straighten it as he visibly relaxed. It wasn't hard to guess by the sound of her voice she had some sort of bug, and not the kind his wife was used to fighting. Stifling a giggle behind his work gloves, which still earned him a halfhearted glare from her he took said gloves off before placing a hand on her forehead. Putting his free hand on his own he determined she wasn't too warm, so she didn't seem to have a bad fever or anything.

His relief of knowing didn't last long though as he thought about the state of her. Shouldn't her game, when it reset cured her? It wasn't often that avatars in the arcade got sick, but it wasn't unheard of. And if her own game couldn't fix it, magic or not, he figured his hammer would be no better at it. Taking up her hand he rubbed it idly between his own as he smiled down at her. "Just wait right here, I'll get you some hot tea and some soup."

In an attempt to protest, Calhoun sat up, a frown on her face. "I'm fine, Fix it" She winced slightly, her voice cracking at every other word. Due to whatever was going on with her throat, her voice was more high pitched, and pretty painful. It hurt to breath, let alone talk. And the way her voice kept cracking and fading out as she spoke thoroughly annoyed her.

Putting a hand on her shoulder he pushed her gently back onto the bed, which she reluctantly complied with as she broke into a small coughing fit. "No, you're not. Now just lay here and rest. I'll be back in a jiffy!" He smiled at her before hopping off and heading down to their kitchen.

Calhoun mentally groaned, knowing better now than to actually commit that action. Just what he needed after a long day of hopping up and down buildings, to wait on her hand and foot. And she knew full well that even if she told him not to, he would do it anyway. It was just the kind of man he was. They had been married a few months now, which still surprised her. He seemed to adore her still; she had figured she'd scare him off after a few weeks at the most. But his love didn't seem to budge.

She didn't know exactly what he was concocting up downstairs but she could hear the faint sounds of pots and pans. At least there was the consolation that he was the better cook out of the two of them, her food wouldn't kill you but rarely turned out how it should. Despite that, he usually ended up eating it all anyway without complaints. Hopefully he just wouldn't go to too much trouble on her account.

Closing her eyes she leaned her head back, attempting to relax as her head and throat pounded. Shouting out orders all day had not been in her better interest, but it was her job. If she didn't do it, her game risked being unplugged.

Just as she was beginning to dose off, she heard the sound of his work boots ascending the stairs up to their room which reluctantly snapped her back into consciousness. What she saw when she opened her mouth caused her to smile, but it was soon broken by a cough as she covered her mouth.

Coming into the room, Felix had a small tray with a few objects on it. There was pot, an empty cup along with a bowl of what looked like soup. That's right, they had had soup a few days ago and to her relief it wasn't something she made. She knew she wasn't a very good cook. The little sap even had a small vase with an 8-bit daisy sticking out of it.

This man was going to be the death of her. He was turning her soft, but she could find herself not even caring about that anymore. They may be an odd pair, but she loved him, all 8-bits of him. As he came to her side of the bed, she slowly sat up. Every muscle in her body was sore, and she knew that wasn't all from Hero's Duty. The game regularly left a phantom soreness after hours, but nothing like this.

Propping herself up on the pillows behind her she sat up as he placed the tray on her lap. "Here, Darling. Eat up. It'll help you get your strength back!" His voice was chipper as always, though there was a touch of worry in it.

Smiling back at him she nodded slightly, though as he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, she put her hand on his chest to stop him. Normally she was never one to turn down his affection, not anymore that is. But she didn't want him getting sick. It was bad enough she had to suffer though it, he shouldn't have to because of her. "I don't want you…" Her voice came out as a high pitch whisper when she tried to speak.

Frowning, Felix leaned closer to her as he didn't quite make that out. "…What was that?"

Calhoun looked frustrated. She couldn't speak and when she did it was painful. This cold, or whatever it was, was getting on her last nerve. "I don't..." She started again, forcing a painful swallow as she stopped. Her voice didn't get any better, actually worsening the more she spoke.

Noticing this Felix put up his hand to stop her from trying a third time. He could tell it was paining her to talk so he shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Just rest."

Sighing, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she tried to let the frustration bubbling up inside her go. Opening them again she looked down at the tray he had brought her, a slight smile forming again. She didn't know how much she would be able to eat with her throat feeling the way it was, but she knew she should eat something. Maybe the warm liquid would sooth her throat.

Picking up the spoon on the tray she leaned forward, swallowing a bit of the soup. Biting back a wince as it slid down her throat, it felt like she was swallowing razor blades. Maybe eating wasn't the best idea. Her throat was throbbing now, worse than before. Looking down at the soup again, she set the spoon down in the bowl and glared down at it.

Feeling the bed beside her shift, she looked over to see her husband climbing under the covers on his side of the bed. She moved to protest but he took the tray from her. "You don't have to push yourself, you can eat later. Why don't you just rest?" He hopped up briefly to set the tray on their bedside table before crawling back into bed. Before she could protest he put a gloved finger to her lip.

"I know what you're going to say" He smiled up at her, moving to sit up next to her. "You're not going to get me sick, and if you do, I don't care." When she made a face at that, wanting to protest but his finger remained on her lip to keep her silent while he continued. "No flex on this one, ma'am."

She stayed silent as he removed his hand, but rolled her eyes. She was fine keeping quiet; it hurt enough just breathing let alone trying to talk. That and she didn't like what her voice was becoming with this bug. Feeling his arms wrap around her torso, tugging at her slightly she scooted down onto the bed. Lying down beside him she glanced up at him when she realized he had stayed sitting up.

Wrapping the covers around them he pulled her closer, bringing her head down to rest on his chest and stomach. She didn't particularly feel like fighting him anymore, and despite his nice demeanor, he could be just as stubborn as she was. Relaxing against him she closed her eyes.

He still had his work clothes on, having just gotten home. Pulling his hands away briefly, he took off his thick gloves before running his fingers though her blonde hair. The man always knew how to relax her, even after the most stressful days in her game. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep, hoping that she would feel better when she woke up. But even if she didn't, she knew he'd be there to help her in any way he could.


End file.
